The Lost Girl
by NightmaresFantasys
Summary: The story revolves around Caitlin, who is facing a difficult time and wishes not to grow old. Then by some unknown means she is transported to a place by the name of Neverland. As the story progresses she tries to find a way back home, However things take a dramatic turn and becomes more real than she could ever hope for. Listen Here: /watch?v OcKmUu7z5eo
1. Chapter 1

Act One, Scene one

Enter Caitlin

Caitlin: You don't know what you have until it's gone… You don't know what you want until it's no longer in your possession. You don't know the sorrows of strange, or the happiness of sad. To merely look upon someone and know their entire life, is only a fairytale. You can be thrown into the cold, only to be rescued by death, or you can embrace the cold and allow the tragedies around you make you wiser. You can give up and cry, or you can run and play. Life is something that goes by to fast, and youth even quicker. But… what if you could stop time and stay forever youthful, and have no worries. To live and be happy for all eternity. Wouldn't that be great….

Exit

Narrator: In this world, alike in this book

Life is always changing, just take a look

Sadness is a given, for happy you must work

Forgive me, but life can be a jerk

He'll play on your heart strings and make you believe

In fairytales and romance then take his leave

~ Child noises ~

Daisy: [cry/scream]Why! I Don't Want To!

Isla: [Calm] It's ok Daisy, everything will be fine.

Daisy: [upset] No it won't! They're taking her away! She's my best friend! {cry]

Isla: [soothing] Daisy! This is an adoption house. Lora is going to live with her new mom and dad. [pause] But don't you worry, she'll never forget you, or anyone else. So cheer up, one day we all will get adopted and it will be fantastic! Lora just gets to be first, that's all.

Daisy: [whimpering]But…

Lora: [sweet]Bye Daisy, I'll write to you, so you won't miss me.

Daisy: [sniffle] Bye

Adult 1:[gentle] Come now, Lora.

Lora: Coming!

~ Door Closing ~

Daisy: [cry]

Isla: [soothing] Come here. [Pause] Anyhow you still have me, and Sara, and everyone else.

~ Door opening ~

Catlin: I'm Back

Sarah: [Happy] Catlin! Where were you?

Catlin: At school. What did you do today Sarah?

Sarah: [chipper]Well, I went class. Then I came home. Oh and Lora got adopted! I hope I'm next! Her new mommy looks really nice!

Catlin: [Happy] I'm sure she is.

Daisy: [Sniffling]

Catlin: Oh Daisy, what's the matter?

Daisy: [crying] Lora's gone!

Catlin: hey, you'll always have me, here. Until the day you're adopted.

Daisy: [teary eyed]What if you get adopted first?

Catlin: Don't you worry about that Daisy, you are much more adorable than i. Everyone wants a little cutie like you.

Daisy: [sniffling]Do people not like you?

Catlin: that's not really the reason. People want to adopted kids, like you, Sara, and Isla. Not teenagers like me.

Daisy: [upset] what happens If I become a teenager and no one wants me?

Catlin: Then I'll Adopted you.

Exit

Act one, scene 2

Enter Annie and Zoey

Narrator:

Children are adorable, that is known

When they smile or answer the phone

They make fun out of nothing at all

But everything forgotten by each fall

If your older your cooler, wiser and smart

Unless your over twenty then forget that last part

~Door shuts ~

Zoey: Did you lock it?

Annie: Yes.

Zoey: Good, time for the secret organization of the eight year olds begin! Annie, what's your report?

Annie: Well, Lora has been adopted, and Catlin's back.

Zoey: Good, good. Anything else?

Annie: [serious]Yes, Just because your name is Annie, doesn't mean that rich people will adopt you.

Zoey: [confused]What?

Annie: Yes I learned that today. And it must be true because Isla told me.

Zoey: true, Isla doesn't lie, but…

Annie: she is also two years older, which makes her wiser too.

Zoey: yes wiser…

Annie: What's your report?

~Door opens~

Enter Isla

Isla: Hi

Zoey: apparently the lock doesn't work.

Annie: I can see that

Isla: what are you guys doing?

Zoey: We are having a meeting

Annie: I thought it was a secret organization

Zoey: Yes, but secret organizations can have meetings

Annie: yes, but…

Isla: I can see you two are busy, I just came in to get my text book.

Annie: Um, Isla… School is over why do you need a textbook?

Isla: Well, when you get to be a ten year old, you get something called homework

Zoey: We get homework too

Isla: well this is hard homework!

Zoey: ours is hard too

Isla: I don't have time to argue with you guys. Have fun at your meeting or secret organization or whatever.

~Door closes~

Annie: Zoey?

Zoey: yes, Annie.

Annie: We needed a better lock.

Act one, scene 3

Enter: Caitlin, Ms. Tompkins, Mr. Tompkins

Narrator: Oh how life is cruel, and malicious

Every step you take makes it more vicious

It gives you a laugh with your doubt

Than screams at you GET OUT

~Door open~

Catlin: You wanted to see me?

Mr. Tompkins: Yes please sit.

~Footsteps~

Ms. Tompkins: Yes, you see Catlin. We have so many unwanted little girls here, and not a whole lot of room.

Catlin: Yes, I noticed that.

Mr. Tompkins: And now that you are seventeen, there is really no chance of anyone adopting you.

Catlin: Mr. and Ms. Tompkins please, you aren't kicking me out are you?

Ms. Tompkins: well…

Catlin: I can't believe this…

Mr. Tompkins: Caitlin, you were giving here at the age of eleven. Both of your parents gave up on you. At the time we really never saw you being anything but an extra body. Both my wife and I took care of you here for a good six years; however you can now live on your own. You're old enough now to do such things.

Caitlin: Wha….

Ms. Tompkins: I'm sorry, but we can't say no to the toddlers and children who are constantly arriving. You understand

Caitlin: I understand your position, but… I thought…

Mr. Tompkins: You have till tomorrow to move out.

Catlin; What! Where will I go?

Mr. Tompkins: Anywhere but here.

Caitlin: [crys]

~Door opens~

Act one, scene 4

Caitlin: I thought that they loved me. I believed that they cared,

I knew I loved them and now I feel scared.

I can't do this, I'm still only a girl

Caught in this wind in this whirl

I want to be young, fear to be cold

I want to be loved, don't want to grow old

Daisy: Caitlin, why do you cry? Do you miss Lora too?

Catlin: Yes. [pause] Daisy, I'm going on a school trip tomorrow, so I won't be home for a while ok.

Daisy: Ok

Catlin: now you better go get some sleep

Daisy; Ok, love you Caitlin

Caitlin: Love you too

Fairy 1: [sweet]You don't have to grow old.

Caitlin: What? Who's there

Fairy 1: [sweet]Just come with us

Caitlin: Where are you? Hello?

Fairy 1: [sweet]I'll be back soon. Make your decision then… ok.

**Act one scene 5**

Narrator: she left that morning with little money she had

Her head filled with confusion and heart of sad

She lied to everyone where she'd be

So that no one would ever see

their broken friend out in the cold

How she wished she had never grown old

~city noises~

Caitlin mind: What the hell even happened? [sigh]

Person 1: hey!

Caitlin: ]scared[excuse me?...

Person 1: yeah, you! This is my bench!

Caitlin: oh, I didn't realize….

Person 1: not all of us, can be so fortunate! This bench is all I got.

Caitlin: well then, I guess I'll leave then

Person 1: Scram! [mumbles]

Caitlin: [scared quick of breath]

Caitlin mind: I don't like this! Why did they kick me out! It hasn't been three hours, and I already miss everyone so very badly. I can't go to school, I have no home, and I only have about two hundred dollars. Why did my parents give up on me? Why did Mr. and Mrs. Tompkins give up on me? Why do I want to give up on me? I don't want to be alone! I don't want to have responsibilities! I don't want to grow up!

Narrator:

So our broken heroine spent her day finding then being chased out of strange places

And her depression developed with each person's angry faces

She finally found a spot way off to the side

A place where she could hide

Twenty to ten, when the rain started to pour

As the tears fell down, she couldn't fight it no more

Caitlin: [crys]

Fairy 1: So? What's your answer?

Caitlin: am I going insane?

Fairy 1: maybe….

Caitlin: I no longer care if your just a voice within my mind. Please take me away, from this place.

Fairy 1: [laugh sweetly]

**Act one scene 6**

Narrator: So now we switch our gears

To the gossiping ears

Of the young girls in their room

Quick to judge and assume

Annie: where's Caitlin? Shouldn't she be home by now?

Zoey: yeah, it's not like her to be late.

Sara: Maybe she's doing homework?

Isla: If she was doing homework, she'd be at home.

~door opens~

Ms. Tompkins: Girls…. I have something important to say.

Sara: what is it?

Zoey: is it about Caitlin?

Ms. Tompkins: yes, actually…

Daisy: is she ok?

Annie: Daisy? When did you get here?

Daisy: about five minutes ago.

Isla: never mind, about when Daisy showed up. You were saying Ms. Tompkins…

Ms. Tompkins: Ah… Thank you, Isla… Well, you see…

Zoey: is Caitlin ok?

Ms. Tompkins: You… you guys will no longer see Caitlin here again…

All: What!

Annie: why not!

Ms. Tompkins: Well…

Sara: she's ok, though right!?

Ms. Tompkins: um… well… As you know, Caitlin is seventeen. So there is a very low chance of her even being adopted… and with new children moving in here so frequently… there is such little space as it is…

Isla: you kicked her out…

Daisy: No!

Ms. Tompkins: Daisy…

Daisy: Caitlin told me yesterday, she was going to be at school for a while! She's coming back home soon!

Ms. Tompkins: no… she's not.

Daisy: what do you know!

Daisy: [cry]

~door slam~

Zoey: poor daisy….

Ms. Tompkins: I'm so sorry…

Isla: no you're not. If you were, you wouldn't have made her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Do you want to hear the story being read to you? Well you can, hear it here: _****_ watch?v=M-2kBCboW38_**

**Act Two**

~birds chirping~

Caitlin: [waking up noises]

Hugh: [whisper] shh.. she's waking up.

Caitlin: hmm? [gasp] wait… where am i? and who are you people?

Zackery: well, you're in Neverland.

Hugh: [excited] And we're the lost boys!

Vicki: Ah hem?

Hugh: [mutters] and lost girls…

Caitlin: Never-what-ta?

Mara: [almost angry] Neverland, can't you hear?

Kat: Mara!

Mara: What? [pause] If anyone needs me, I'll be back at home.

~foot steps~

Caitlin: I must be dreaming…

Hugh: nope. I can slap you if you want.

Caitlin: No, that won't be…

~slap~

Caitlin: ow!

Hugh: Your Welcome.

Zackary: Well, I'm sure you have a lot of questions.

Caitlin: Yeah.

Zackary: Well I'm Zackary, that's Kat…

Kat: Hey.

Zackary: Colin

Colin: hi

Zackary: Vicki

Vicki: hello

Zackary: Aquila

Aquila: hey

Zackery: and the kid who just smacked you was Hugh.

Caitlin: Caitlin, the pleasure's mine. Now can you really tell me where I am.

Hugh: we already did. Now come on, Peter's gonna want to meet you.

Caitlin: Hold on a moment!

Hugh: no time, he'll be home any minute.

Caitlin: hey!

**Act two scene 2**

Narrator: now with Caitlin losing her head

Phase back to the children in their bed

Trying to detect where she is now

They'll find out somehow

~door opens the shuts~

Zoey: is the door locked properly this time.

Annie: Yes.

Zoey: Now we shall start our meeting, with a few guests.

Annie: why are they here!?

Zoey: because they want to know where Caitlin is just as much as we do.

Annie: fine.

Isla: can we start now?

Sara: Shouldn't we wait for daisy, she seemed like she was the most upset about everything.

Isla: no. Daisy's still so young. She most likely end up sobbing the entire time.

Annie: like that's any different then right now.

~pause~

Zoey: come on let's play nice.

Isla: okay. So where do you think she is?

Sara: Even though, that sounds like a good question. I think the better one is why did Mr. and Ms. Tompkins throw Caitlin out in the first place?

Annie: Yeah, it doesn't seem so likely that they would just kick her out because of little space.

Zoey: Yeah! I mean there's still two empty beds in mine and Annie's room.

Isla: all I know is that somethings aren't adding up.

Sara: Also, they didn't give Caitlin a lot of time to leave either. Why did they want her out of the house so bad?

Zoey: This calls for some serious snooping.

**Act two scene 3**

Narrator: new faces what an awesome sight

In a weird place in a different light

You can follow the kindness and be free

Or simply slip into insanity

~Door opening~

Hugh: Peter! Are you home yet!

~pause~

Zackary: I guess not.

Hugh: []disappointed] I really want to be the one to introduce her to him.

Zackary: well that's gonna have to wait till later.

Vicki: Hey, where's Mara?

Kat: Yeah didn't she say she was going home?

Zackary: That's what she said.

Colin: Hey guys, come look at this.

Vicki: What is it?

Colin: Mara's Journal…

Kat: Funny… Mara doesn't go anywhere with out it, never mind leave it on the floor.

~pause~

Mara: [muffled sounds]

James: [sly] My oh my, what a deceptive bunch.

~door closes~

Caitlin: [whisper] Who's the man, dress in the cloak.

James: [sly] You're new.

~foot steps~[boot]

Caitlin: and you're scary.

James:[smirks]

Aquila: Hey, we found her first!

James: Watch it small fry!

~Aquila is pushed aside~

James: Girl, tell me your name?

Hugh: You don't have to tell him nothing, Caitlin.

Kat: Hugh, seriously!?

Hugh; sorry.

James: Caitlin huh?

Caitlin: [gasps] your hand?!

James: [scorn]oh this, this is because of Peter.

Smith: Captain, Shall we take them?

James: Yes, yes.

Caitlin: Captain, that's a high tittle ya got there. [pause] so ah… Is it just Captain, or do you…

James: People call me Hook, but you may call me James.

~foot steps~

Caitlin: [breathing]

Zackary: Get away from her.

~unsheaths sword~

Smith: Sir do we attack?

James: no, not now.

Hugh: That's right you better run!

Marco: Captain, is this wise. Pan's not even here to interfere.

James: Yes, I find this to be a wise. Release the girl, we are leaving.

Jack: But sir!

James: I said we are leaving!

~door opens~

James: [sly]oh and Caitlin, if you get bored, don't hesitate to find me.

~door closes~

Kat: Okay, what just happened? Hook, never turns down an opportunity like that.

Zackary: it is strange. We had one weapon, and he had several plus the fact he had Mara prisoner.

Mara: All I know is that Hook made a huge mistake.

Hugh: uh, guys… I don't want to alarm anyone, but… I think she's broken.

Zackary; What? [pause] Caitlin!? Hello?

Mara: Hugh, maybe you should slap her again.

Hugh: alright.

Kat: Hugh wait!

~Slap~

Caitlin: Ow!

Mara: see it worked.

Hugh: Are you okay?

Caitlin: to be completely frank, no. One moment I'm crying in a public park, next I'm waking up in some weird forest with people who call them selves "lost" and they take me to their home, where I met a gaggle of pirate like men, one that has a hook for a hand, and I'm supposed to just accept that as reality!

Hugh: what's a gaggle?

Caitlin: I must be asleep or dead, that is the only thing that even makes remote sense.

Kat: [whisper] I think she's lost it.

Mara: are we even sure she had it to begin with?

~pause~

Peter: whoa, did I miss something?

Colin: when did you get here, Peter?

Peter: about, three seconds ago, I came in through the window.

Caitlin; that window is seven feet high.

Peter: I flew in.

Caitlin: so boys can fly now?! That's a thing here?! I'm supposed to accept this too?

Hugh: yes.

Caitlin: And somehow the guy with a hook for a hand looks normal.

Peter: I'm sorry, who's this?

Zackary: That's Caitlin, we found her this morning.

Peter: As you know, I am Peter Pan.

Caitlin: ok. I'm Caitlin. Do you know how I can get back.

Peter: [lying] no.

Aquila: Then how did Wendy return home?

Peter: [angry] We do not speak of Wendy!

Aquila: why not?

Peter: Why do you even care, you never met her! The only people who did is me and Hugh. And we promised never to speak of her again! Why does Aquila know about Wendy, Hugh?!

Hugh: it was hook who spoke of her, not me!

Peter: fine, now everyone knows not speak or mention her….

Caitlin: so this Wendy girl, went home. And you know how she got home, and you refuse to tell me.

Peter: I said not to mention her!

~smack~

Caitlin: I won't follow your orders. You hold information that will bring me back to Daisy, and everyone else. I will not take no as a answer.

Mara: You witch! How dare you hit Peter!

Peter: no Mara, its fine. If she wants to play it that way, then we will play it that way.

Caitlin: Tell me.

Peter: fine but first you must tell me why you were crying in the rain.

Caitlin: [heavy breathing]

Peter: Why was that? Why did you wish never to grow old?

Caitlin: How did you know that?

Peter: That's how everyone gets here.

Caitlin: I didn't wish to never grow old. I wished I hadn't grown old.

Peter: what?

Caitlin: when I was a kid, I had a mother and a father who loved me. Even if it were only for a short time. I had no responsibilities and held joy in my heart everyday.

Peter: then what happened?

Caitlin: they gave up on me by age eleven. I was sent away to an orphanage were I had no hopes in ever being adopted! Because who wants a teenager! [pause] but it wasn't so bad, I mean I had Mr. & Ms. Tompkins, they surely loved me didn't they? Apparently not! For the night before last, they kicked me out into the streets with no food, water, shelter, money, or extra clothes.

Peter: then why would you ever want to go back?

Caitlin: Because of Daisy, and all the other girls in that orphanage.

~Pause~

Peter: I'm still not going to tell you.

Caitlin: What?!

Peter: there is a reason why you're here! And it's not my place to take you back!

Caitlin: You!

Peter: I'm going out for a while, Aquila, Colin, you're coming with me!

Aquila/Colin: Coming!

~Door opens then closes~

Caitlin: Come back here!

Kat: Calm down!

Caitlin: why should I?

Mara: Boo frickin hoo!

Caitlin: excuse me?

Mara: we all have our sob stories.

Kat: Mara, stop it! What is up with you today?

Mara: [annoyed ] hmm…

Kat: Come on now, I'll show you to your room.

Caitlin: I don't want a room! I want to go home!

Zackary: Don't you get it! This is your home now!

Caitlin: But Peter knows how…

Zackary: If Peter knew how to get back, don't you think he would have by now!

Caitlin: What are you talking about?

Zackary: From what I've pieced together, from Hook and Hugh…. Wendy was a person Peter held high in his heart. She disappeared one day, and for some reason Peter wasn't able to retrieve her.

Caitlin: so he doesn't know…

Mara: That's wrong! Peter didn't love Wendy, he hated her!

Vicki: Now you know that's a lie.

Mara: Shut up, Vicki.

Vicki: why are you mad at me, Zackary is the one who said it.

Caitlin: well now I feel bad for slapping him.

Mara: well you should.

Vicki: Shut up Mara.

Mara: that was harsh.

Vicki: really, you just said that to me.

Zackary: I missed it when it was just the lost boys.

Kat: Zackary!

Zackary: sorry, shesh…

**_Act two scene 4:_**

~outside noises~

Smith: Captain, are you sure that was a smart move?

Marco: We had a hostage, and the obvious advantage. We could have won that with our eyes closed!

James: You couldn't see between those lines?

Marco: What lines?

James: You'd think by now, you would know not to question my orders.

All: yes sir!

James: have faith in your Captain.

Jack: So I take it, you have a plan?

James: of course.

Simon: Does the plan involve that girl?

James: I'd be lying if I said no.

Jack: But she seems out of place, I'd say she's still coping with this reality.

James: that's the idea, she shouldn't have any real emotional attachments to pan or to his friends yet.

Simon: that sounds more like a downside.

James: no. the girl seems to be in her late teenaged years. And how old is Peter?

Marco: he's an immortal teenaged boy.

Jack: so your plan is?

James: Caitlin can be our new Wendy.

Macro: I'm sorry I don't follow.

James: It's real simple, all we have to do is wait.

**Act two scene 5**

~Music box~

Daisy: Don't worry Teddy. They don't know what they're talking about. Catlin is just out on a school trip. She'll be back soon, and everything will be back to normal, just you wait.

~knocking~

Daisy: Caitlin?!

~Door opens~

Sara: Sorry just me.

~Door closes~

Sara: About that… You realize that she isn't…

Daisy; You lie! She is coming back!

Sara: Daisy, look at me.

Daisy: what…

Sara: Catlin is gone!

Daisy: no!

Sara: yes!

Daisy: She is at school! Don't lie to me!

Sara: I understand that you're sad, but... okay, I don't believe you're story. However I don't believe Ms. Tompkins either. We think that she is lying to us.

Daisy: I already knew that Sara!

Sara: shh! Kept your voice down!

Daisy: sorry…

Sara: the rest of us are going snooping tomorrow night, and your welcome to join us… if you want.

~door closes~

Daisy: [whisper] I want…

**Act two scene six**

~outside noises~

Aquila: I'm sorry about before Peter.

Peter: It's fine, just stop mentioning it.

Aquila: okay…

Peter: [sigh]

Colin: hold up [pause] shh!

~sound of bushes~

Peter: [whisper] What is it?

~Animal noise~

Aquila: relax it's just a deer.

Colin: Get down!

~gun shot~

Aquila: Ah!

James: come on out Peter.

~bush noises~

Peter: What do you want Hook?

James: Well it seems I missed you back home, its good to see you doing well.

Aquila: What's with that gun shot? Are you trying to kill me!

Smith: Trust us, if Captain wanted you dead, you'd be dead.

Peter: that's a whole lot of talk, but can you back it up?

~unsheath sword~

Aquila: Finally we get some action, come on Colin.

Marco: who?

Aquila: Colin he was just..

Marco: Your wide open!

~unsheath~

~unsheath~

~clanking~

Aquila: Why, I outta!

~Clanking in background~

Peter: what do you say Hook? Want to join in?

~unsheaths sword~

James: love to.

~clanking, with dramtic/fun music~

Aquila: Peter! Do you know where Colin ran off too?!

~clank~

Peter: no idea!

Aquila: speaking of few number, isn't Hook missing a few?! I mean I could have sworn I counted three!

~clank~

Marco: Oh, Smith? He was chasing your friend there.

Aquila: Never mind! I know where he is now!

~clank~

Peter: maneuver three eighty eight!

~clank~

~running~

Marco: Come back here!

~dramictic music/running~

Aquila: [heavy breath]

Peter: [heavy breath]

Colin:[whisper] watch out!

Aquila: what is it?

Colin: maneuver three eighty eight.

Peter: quick in the bushes.

Smith(echoing): Hey! That's a rotten trick you Brat!

Marco: Where the hell are you!

~echo on Marco's "you"~

Aquila: Yes! Two of them feel for it!

Colin: come you guys let's go.

Aquila: But what about hook? I want to see him fall in the pit as well.

Colin: sadly I dropped my sword in the pit, I can't provide any services.

Peter: in that case, why should go.

Aquila: aww….

**Scene seven act two**

~crickets night sounds~

Isla: ok, everyone knows the plan.

Annie: Roger that.

Zoey: Annie, you don't say roger unless you're on a radio.

Annie: then what am I supposed to say?

Zoey: I don't know, like "yes"

Annie: oh, ok!

Sara: shh!

Isla: role call, Sara?

Sara: here.

Isla: Zoey, Annie?

Zoey: here

Annie: Roger!

Zoey: Really?

Annie: oh, yeah. [nervous laugh]

Annie: yes

Isla: Sara? Is Daisy not coming?

Sara: I guess so.

~running~

Daisy: I'm here..

Sara: so you've decided to accept the truth?

Daisy: I won't accept anything, without proof

Zoey: Your pretty smart, for your age. Unlike someone I know.

Annie: what does that mean!

All: Shh!

Isla: please keep in mind we are trying to go on without being noticed…

Annie; right. Sorry…

Isla: ok, so here's the plan….

~crinkling of paper~

Isla: First we sneak downstairs. Without being noticed, I'm looking at you two.

Annie/Daisy: Hey.

Isla: then we wait till Mr. Tompkins leaves the office.

Zoey: Then we start our search!

Sara: and what exactly are we searching for?

~silence~

Isla: that's it. We don't know, just look for something with Caitlin's name on it.

Daisy: then will Caitlin come back home?

Sara: That's what we're hoping for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act Three: scene 1**

~soft music~

Narrator:

A girl in a strange land

Five girls with things planed

They hope to find the clue

While the other doesn't know what to do

Still believing it's in her head

That she's asleep or dead

~Calm music~

Caitlin: Well when Peter returns, I'll have to apologize to him… why? Why is it? Why is it that I can't go home? Other than Daisy, why go home? I have no home! Mr. & Ms. Tompkins kicked me out… which means even if I do go home; I still won't see Daisy… Is it better to stay here? No! I can't accept this as a reality! Boys don't fly… Children don't fight pirates… Fairies don't exist…

~creak~

Kat: You'd better be careful what you say.

Caitlin: [gasp] How much of that did you hear?

Kat: enough…

Caitlin: I'm sorry about my behavior. You have been so nice to me, Kat. I feel awful…

Kat: Don't you worry about that, everyone is entitled to their entrance meltdown. Heck, I screamed at everyone and even threaten Colin, boy was that a mistake… [laugh]

~door closes~

Kat: I was more worried about what you were just saying.

Caitlin: About missing Daisy?

Kat: no, the last part.

Caitlin: me saying Boys can't fly, Children don't fight pirates and Fairies don't…

Kat: ah!

Caitlin: What was that?

Kat: Saying things like that can be lethal for their species.

Caitlin: why am I not surprised. [Pause] sorry, this… it's just so… so weird.

Kat: I hear ya.

Caitlin: so how long have you been here?

Kat: Depends, what year was it when you left?

Caitlin: 2014. Why?

Kat: then I've been here for about seventy-two years.

Caitlin: ok, now you're just pulling my leg.

Kat: no, it's true. Neverland has no concept of time. It's like a whole new dimension.

Caitlin: so you're saying no one ages?

Kat: That's what I'm told.

Caitlin: Then you can't get sick or die here?

Kat: I don't know about sickness, but death is just as real here as back there.

Caitlin: what?

Kat: well it's obvious we don't just regenerate, take Hook's hand for example. And back when it was just me, Peter, Zackary, Hugh, and Colin. There was another, her name was Jessica. One day while fighting like always with the pirates, Jessica fell overboard and was swallowed whole by a huge crocodile, I still remember her screaming for help…

Caitlin: I'm so sorry…

Kat: don't you worry about it. That was over a long time ago…

(Off stage) Zackary: Hey! Peter's back!

Kat: Well…

Caitlin: yeah

~door opens~

~walking~

Aquila: so get this, we're face to face with Hook and his gang. And we just start fighting, every single one of them!

Colin: Aquila, there was like three.

Aquila: I am telling a story!

Colin: and I'm making sure it's true.

Aquila: as I was saying, there we were me, Peter, and Colin, fighting the fearsome pirates and winning. However it seemed they had just as much energy as us, so this guy lured the one he was fighting into a giant pit!

Hugh: and he fell for it?

Peter: more like fell in it.

Aquila: so there we were, me and peter fighting Mango and Hook…

Mara: isn't his name Marco?

Aquila; shh! I am telling a story! So we were fighting, then I notice that Colin has disappeared! So being the genius I am figured out that he had used maneuver three eighty eight. [pause] then get this, mango falls in the hole too! [Laughing]

Mara: did that really happen?

Peter: ah, more or less.

Hugh: Wait, what about Hook?

Peter: Colin dropped his sword in the pit, so we needed to retreat, for now.

Hugh: But there was three of you and one of him!

Peter: now that's not playing fair now is it.

All: laughing

Kat: hey, Peter.

Pete: ya, Kat?

Kat: Caitlin wants to talk with you.

Peter: well I don't want to talk to her!

Kat: please Peter, she wants to apologize.

Peter: Fine she has two minutes, that's all.

**Act three scene 2**

~sweet music~

~door opens~

Peter; Kat said you wanted to talk.

Caitlin: Yes, I would like to apologize. I was completely out of line, and I had no idea of your situation, nor even my own. Peter, I'm sorry.

Peter: It's fine, just don't bring it up anymore.

Caitlin: Okay…

~pause~

Peter: so you got Jessica's old room…

Caitlin: are we allowed to talk about Jessica?

Peter: yeah, Jessica was a lost girl. She held the immortal age of seventeen. She was mature for someone who didn't want to grow up. And several times did she switch sides, from us to Hook. She was constantly depressed, no matter what she did. And that day while fighting against her on Hook's ship, she lost her balance and fell to the crocodile infested waters. We held a truce for a short while, for she meant a whole lot to both sides… But I don't want to get you down, Jessica is probably happier where ever she is now.

Caitlin: Peter…

Peter: Well, I'm sorry for prying too. Let's just say we're even. [happy laugh]

Caitlin: [happy]hmm…

~Door opens~

Peter: come now, we must do a proper introduction.

Caitlin: ok

~talking noise~

Peter: Everyone, protocol seven twenty four!

~bustling~

Peter: Welcome new lost girl. We are the lost children of Neverland! From The boy of Wolf, Hugh.

Hugh: Aye, to the boy of Fox, Colin!

Colin: To the boy of Bear, Zackary.

Zackary: To the girl of Squirrel, Kat!

Kat: To the girl of Puma, Vicki!

Vicki: To Aquila of Raccoon!

Aquila: To the girl of Coyote, Mara!

Mara: to the boy of Magic, Peter!

Peter: And now to the girl of Raven, Caitlin! We give thee the tittle of Lost!

Caitlin: Thank you.

Hugh: hurray! Now we have an equal amount of lost boys to girls!

Caitlin: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9… Wait there's nine of us.

Peter: [whisper] Yeah, when Aquila came no one asked what Aquila's gender was, and it's not exactly easy to know by just looking. Now it's been such a long time since Aquila had arrived, it be too embarrassing to ask.

Caitlin: ooooh.

Aquila: Did you say something?

Peter: no

Aquila; [uncertain]ok

Caitlin: I was wondering about something, do you mind if I asked?

Peter: sure as long as it….

Caitlin: no nothing like that.

Peter: Ok, lay it on me.

Caitlin: Well, everyone here is boy of, girl of, or Aquila of some sort of animal. However you are Boy of magic, why is that?

Peter: simple, because I can understand the magic's voice.

Caitlin: the magic voice?

Peter: yes, due to that I can understand things like fairies, for example.

Caitlin: fairies?

Peter: yes, that's how I fly.

Caitlin: so you aren't magic, the fairy is?

Peter: I guess you could say that. [Laugh]

Caitlin: [laugh]

~Music~

Mara: I don't like that one bit.

Vicki: what?

Mara: That girl, first she slaps Peter, than laughs with him like nothing ever happened!

Vicki: she did apologize, Mara.

Mara: I don't care, I still don't like her!

Vicki: Someone's jealous.

Mara: am not!

Vicki: Are too!

Mara: why would I be jealous of her!

Vicki: because Peter show interest in her.

Mara: he shows interest in me too!

Vicki: really?

Mara: yes really! Peter and I have a lot in common.

Vicki: name one thing.

Mara: well…. We… [pause] We… we both hate pirates.

Vicki: I don't think Peter hates pirates, I think there more of a pastime than anything else.

Zackary: I think Vicki's right. Peter's never stated that he hates pirates.

Mara: Shut up Zackary!

Zackary: hey, I'm just passing by.

~footsteps~

Hugh: Vicki! Kat says you have to help with dinner tonight!

Vicki: Coming! Sorry Mara, can we talk later?

Mara: [mad] pfft! Fine…

**Act three: scene 3**

~ocean sounds, creaking of boat~

James: [sigh] I hope I'm right about this….

~knock~

James: who's there?

Smith: Smith, Captain!

James: What business do you have?

Smith: I rather be inside to discuss.

James: fine, enter.

~door opens~

~door shuts~

Smith: thank you, sir.

James: what do you want Smith?

Smith: It's about that girl…

James: Do you also have little faith in me?

Smith: no sir, I'd follow you to the ends of this world.

James: then what of her?

Smith: It's seems she has sparked more of your interest than Pan's.

James: [laugh]

Smith: sir?

James: are you serious, Smith? That girl is nothing but a pawn.

Smith: [uncertain] yes…

James: Don't you worry over anything, Smith. This plan just needs time.

Smith: Well we've got plenty of that.

James: Was there anything else?

Smith: no sir.

James: then be gone…

~door opens~

~door shuts~

James: [sigh]

Fairy 2: worried?

James: it's not much of a plan is it?

Fairy 2: I wouldn't say that.

James: what do you mean?

Fairy 2: well there is the chance of failure… But I can see how it could also succeed.

James: Shut up, you pest.

Fairy 2: aww, am I bothering you?

James: I wonder if a fairy can live without its wings?

Fairy 2: fair enough, I'll be quiet.. but…

James: that's not being very quiet.

Fairy 2: she looks like her too? Huh…

James: I said be quiet!

Fairy 2: she does, she does!

James: one more word….

Fairy 2: what was her name again?

~slams hand down on table~

James: you'd better shut your trap if you know what's good for you!

Fairy 2: The girl you abandoned, because the great Captain Hook was afraid…

James: I wasn't a captain then!

Fairy 2: it seems I'm hitting quite a nerve. Maybe if I say her name, you'll scream insanity.

James: fairies aren't real.

Fairy 2: [cough]

James: They don't exist.

Fairy 2: [coughing] what the hell are you doing!

James: this is why you don't mess with me.

Fairy 2: [coughing] and after all we've been through!

James: You've made this decision, all on your own. Too bad fairies are but fairytales.

Fairy 2: [coughing] I'm sorry!

James: too late.

~slams hand down on table~

~from outside the door you hear David calling~

David: Captain are you alright!?

James: yes, just squishing a fly.

**Act Three: scene 4**

~night~

~creaking door~

Isla: coast is clear.

Annie: are you sure?

Isla: well I don't see him in here.

Annie: let me check.

~door open~

Zoey: Annie, what are you doing?

Annie: Mr. Tompkins! Are you in here!

Sara: quiet..

Annie: [mumbling]

Isla: are you trying to get caught?

Sara: wait a minute… where's Daisy?

Zoey:[whisper] Daisy!

Daisy: Over here.

Annie: what did you find?

Daisy: a paper.. it has Caitlin's name on it… But I can't read the rest…

Zoey: is it smudged?

Daisy: no, I'm six!

Isla: give it here.

~door creak~

Mr. Tompkins: no, give it to me Miss Daisy.

All; [gasp]

Mr. Tompkins: Can someone tell me why there are five little girls in my office?

Isla: well you see…

Mr. Tompkins: I'm waiting.

Daisy: Where's Caitlin!

Mr. Tompkins: Who?

Daisy: Caitlin! What did you do to her!

Mr. Tompkins: I have no idea who you're talking about.

Sara: Caitlin! You know her; she lived here for six years!

Mr. Tompkins: I think I would remember someone if she lived here for six years.

Daisy: where is she! Tell me! [cry]

Mr. Tompkins: there's no need to cry, just go back to your rooms. I'll pretend none of this has ever happened.

Annie: What are you talking about?

Mr. Tompkins: Go to bed, now!

Daisy: [cry] give her back!

Isla: come on, lets go.

Zoey: but, Isla.

Mr. Tompkins: Listen to Isla and leave.

~door opens~

Daisy: no! Where's Caitlin!

Isla: come on.

~door closes~

Mr. Tompkins: [sigh]

Fairy 1: good performance.

Mr. Tompkins: what more do you want?

Fairy 1: we thank you for the Raven. But we still need the Mouse.

Mr. Tompkins: Our deal was Raven or Mouse!

Fairy 1: Plans change.

Mr. Tompkins: I gave you someone I saw as my daughter! How dare you ask any more from me!

Fairy 1: It's not my fault. Whatever the boss wants, he gets.

Mr. Tompkins: well I'm not going to hand over another child to you things!

Fairy 1: I am not a thing! I am a fairy!

Mr. Tompkins: I still can't believe I handed over Caitlin to you.

Fairy 1: We demand Mouse!

Mr. Tompkins: be gone! Fairies don't exist!

Fairy 1: [cough] fine…

Mr. Tompkins:[whisper] finally that thing is gone.

~from behind door~

Annie: [whisper] who was that?

All: shh!

~door open~

Mr. Tompkins: How much did you hear?


End file.
